Some of forklifts that load, unload, and move a burden using a fork placed at the anterior portion of the vehicle body run on a battery mounted on the vehicle body. This kind of battery-powered forklift has an advantage in an interior cargo handling operation because the battery-powered forklift does not have a problem of noises or exhaust gases in comparison with the forklift running by an engine. However, the battery-powered forklift cannot continuously be used by refilling fuel as a forklift running by an engine. It is necessary to replace the battery with a fully charged battery when the electric charge of the battery has decreased. The battery is generally loaded or unloaded from the side of the vehicle body of the forklift because a counter weight is provided at the posterior portion of the vehicle body (for example, see Patent Literature 1).